


it all ended in november

by FinnHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnHere/pseuds/FinnHere
Summary: Ghostbur has been living a mildly peaceful life amongst his family; Tommy, Phil, and Technoblade. But when his brother disappears, suddenly things seem to get much more complicated.
Kudos: 41





	1. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> //cw: violence, blood and derealisation will be involved in some of these chapters
> 
> please no reposting this on other sites (or on ao3 itself too), thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive crater. People were scattered over its torn-up ground.
> 
> They looked wounded. Devastated.  
> A trembling voice came from behind him.
> 
> “Wilbur?”
> 
> Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uh this is the first chapter of my first story, hope you like it haha:)

November. The sky was grey, filled with clouds. It was raining ashes. Trees were leaf-less, and looked weak. Fragile. Dead.

Smoke. In the distance. Smoke was clouding the sky, in the north. The ashes came from that direction. Faint sounds of birds were audible. They were all fleeing from what seemed to be a disaster.

Was it faint? Were they really far away? Or was he far away? He was aware of where he was. He was aware of everything. Though nothing felt real.

Lightheaded.

Nauseous.

Uncomfortable?

He blinked. Sounds became more audible. Did they? Yes. There were just barely any sounds. It was so quiet. As he’d thought before, dead. _Everything_ seemed dead. The only thing he could clearly hear was his breathing.

_Inhale._  
_Exhale._  
_Inhale._  
_Exhale._

He moved his pale hand upwards, looking at it. He spread his fingers, still unaware of if this was even real. There was dirt under his nails. Also, gunpowder. _Strange_ , he thought. He started walking. He had no idea where to.

His feet didn’t leave any prints in the ember coat that covered the floor. The forest hadn’t been burnt, but it appeared to have been filled with remains of whatever was on fire. It must be huge, if it’d brought this much ashes to fill… well, everything.

Continuing to walk in a random direction, he started seeing buildings. They were familiar. He didn’t know why he recognized them, though. Deciding to walk towards the huge clouds of smoke, he slowly started feeling worse.

Uncomfortable.  
Uncomfortable.  
Uncomfortable.

Something inside of him screamed at him to stop going there. Though, his feet wouldn’t stop.  
The smell of burnt wood became much stronger, suddenly. And there he saw it.

A massive crater. People were scattered over its torn-up ground.

They looked wounded. Devastated.  
A trembling voice came from behind him.

“Wilbur?”  
_Phil._

================================================================

January. Snow was falling. Two months had passed since L’Manburg blew up. Since Wilbur died.  
He’d been living on, as a ghost, and had called himself Ghostbur, not wanting to be known as Wilbur. Ghostbur didn’t recall much from when he was alive. He didn’t want to be known as the awful person, the sinner, who’d blown up the nation he’d created.

He wasn’t him, after all.

There was a slight breeze in the house. The window was opened partially, for some reason.  
Ghostbur blinked and sat up in his bed. As he looked around the room, he started taking things in, his mind waking up slowly.  
The paintings on the walls, the carpet covering the floor, the entrance to the ladder that led downstairs, Technoblade’s bed. Technoblade was his father’s best friend. Actually, Technoblade was more like family. Like a brother to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur pushed his hands onto the bed, getting up. He yawned, and went downstairs, to be greeted by his father, Phil, and Technoblade. Phil was wearing a white button-up shirt, with dark trousers, and a pair of socks. He’d worn something along the lines of that ever since he escaped his house-arrest in L’Manberg, and hadn’t been able to bring his usual dark green outfit. He _had_ managed to not lose his iconic hat on the trip here; it was striped with dark green and white. Technoblade was also wearing a white button-up shirt, with dark sweatpants, and knee-high winter boots.

“Phil, Techno!” Ghostbur said, smiling, jumping over towards the counter. Phil smiled, continuing to eat the cereal that stood in front of him. “Ah, Ghostbur. Mornin’.”

“Where’s Tommy?” The ghost curiously asked. Technoblade responded annoyedly: “He _had_ to go out and build something stupid again, before we’re going out. We’re going to L’Manberg, Phil needs his gear back, and knows where some people’s storage rooms are. Of course, he might want to go back and steal some stuff out of his old closet. Don’t think he’ll want to wear my clothes for much longer, now.”

Ghostbur’s face lit up. “Can I come?”  
Technoblade glanced at his best friend, who only got his coat out of the hallway-cupboard and muttered. “Come on.”

Delighted, Ghostbur jumped into the air, and floated around for some seconds.  
“Yay! Thank you, Phil!”  
Phil let out a short, humorous exhale. Technoblade connected the chain that hung on one side of his mantle, with the button on the other side. The mantle was dark blue and had fluff all around his neck.  
“Alright, let’s go find the child.”

The three of them went outside in the snow, attempting to find Tommy, so they could finally head to L’Manberg. “Tommy!” Phil shouted. “Tommy?” Ghostbur had been staying under his umbrella during the whole search, trying not to melt because of the snow. It often happened when he was in the rain or snow.

Technoblade seemed to be getting quite annoyed with the fact that they couldn't find Tommy _anywhere_ _._ He grunted.

"You know what, screw Tommy. He’ll find his way back. Let’s just go, or we’ll be too late.”

================================================================

Tommy woke up with a bursting headache. His ears rung. He gulped, opening his eyes. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. _What the fuck._ He felt his hands being stuck, and could slightly make out the handcuffs covering his hands, that were tied to the wall. “Hello? Anyone?!”

He soon realized he was alone. Completely, and utterly alone. Stuck. In the dark, cramped space, that was God-knew-where. “Hello, anyone? Anyone, PLEASE?” He screamed. “Phil? Techno? Wilbur?!”

He slowly started sobbing and screaming for help, desperate for anyone. He ran into the walls, multiple times, pushing, banging them. He was alone. Again.

Alone.  
Alone.  
Alone.

“Please… Anyone..?”

Then he heard it. Faint sounds outside of this… cell. “HELLO?” He screamed, holding back more tears.

“Oh, you’re up.” He could hear a distant voice speaking to him.

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?” He yowled.

The wall in front of him moved open. He tried running out of the tight space, but got yanked back, by his handcuffs that were holding him back.

He sat on his knees, bowed over, sweat dripping from his face to the floor. Tommy panted, before looking up, and seeing a familiar face. One he’d wished he wouldn’t ever have to see again.

“Dream.”

“Hello, Tommy. Hope you haven’t had to be up by yourself for too long.”  
You could see Dream’s big, wide smile right under the edge of his mask.

“I fucking hate you, Dream. You’re a massive fucking dickhead, you know that?”

Dream stepped closer to Tommy, and looked straight down at him. “Tommy, I don’t think you should be talking like that, seeing what position you’re in right now.” Dream took out his axe and put the tip of it under Tommy’s chin.  
“Do you enjoy it, Dream? Seeing others- Seeing _me_ suffer?”

Dream pulled away his axe, and turned his back on him. “Hm. Yes.” He said. “ _Yes, I do._ ”

He walked away, and shouted: “Sam, lock him up again.”

“NO- Please, no Dream, Dream, I’m sorry, please. Please don’t lock me up again. Please. Please, Dream! I’m sorry, I’m SORRY-!”

The wall closed. It was dark.

He was alone, once again.

================================================================

Wilbur, Phil and Technoblade had all gone deep into enemy territory. Phil had gotten back most of his clothes and stuff, when the sun started setting. A whole day had gone by already. Ghostbur was sitting on a grassy hill, filled with flowers, watching the sky that was slowly turning all shades of orange and yellow. He was waiting for his housemates to come back from looting Fundy’s base.

“Ghostbur”, a kind voice said. “Hey bud, what you doing here?”

He looked behind him, where a tall person in a green hood stood. He looked remarkable, with a smiley face on his mask. He hunched down, to sit onto one knee. “You aren’t supposed to be here, Ghostbur. Allow me to help you get home.” Ghostbur looked at where Phil and Technoblade had disappeared.  
“Actually, I’m- I’m waiting here for someone.” He replied quickly.

“Hm.” The person answered. “You’re still coming with me.”

“No, no. I’d rather stay here, actually.” The ghost said to that, friendlily.

The smiley hadn’t changed at all, yet looked more menacing somehow.

“Oh Ghostbur”, the voice said. “You don’t quite have a choice.”

================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /word count: 1370/  
> 
> 
> uhh idk when the next part will be out, but i'm working on it
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams smile was just visible, as the wall closed again.
> 
> Ghostbur felt like this time, it was a good time to panic.
> 
> And so he did.
> 
> “TOMMY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //small backstory for this au
> 
> so uh basically what happened with the community house scene in this au, is tommy stayed with techno and apologised to tubbo before helping techno blow everything up for the discs. dream still helped techno, but tommy didn't know he was doing so. plus dream didn't realise tommy was still with techno. when he did find out, he attempted to kill tommy, being stopped by phil and techno. tubbo still built snowchester after l'manberg blew up
> 
> enjoy!!:)

Technoblade looked at Phil, who’s arms were full of gear and clothes, and took some of it, to help him out. Phil nodded at him in thanking. “We should go back to Ghostbur, now.”, He said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”, Technoblade responded to that. They both headed outside of Fundy’s base, where they’d gotten shit-tons of loot. The pigman-hybrid looked up to the sky, which’d turned fully dark, with bright, sparkling stars, and a full moon.

“Ghostbur?” He heard Phil say. Technoblade pulled out a torch and lit it. He could now see the grassy hill more clearly. The flowers seemed to look dull, instead of bright and full of colors. And it didn’t just seem to be the night that made them look like it. They just looked…paler.

He could see Phil walking around from the corner of his eye. “Techno- He’s isn’t- He’s not here.”

“What do you mean, _‘He’s not here_?' How could he _not_ be here? It’s where he said he’d stay.”

Phil exhaled anxiously. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. “You know how he is- He just. Just wanders.”

“So. Do we go find him, or do we go home?”

Phil seemed to hesitate.

_I mean… He’ll make it on his own right? He has before, and he’s a grown man… He’ll find his way back, won’t he?_ Technoblade thought.

He looked up once more, and gazed at the stars.

_Leave him._

_No, get Ghostbur._

_He’ll be fine._

_He could get hurt._

_What if someone found him?_

_He’ll be_ fine _._

“…..”

“Techno? You alright, mate?”

“Huh?” Technoblade zoned back in. “What?”

“Did you hear me? I asked what you think we should do.” Phil said kindly. He put his hand on Technoblade’s shoulder, showing him comfort as if he knew he’d been listening to the voices again.

Technoblade shook his head, also shaking off Phil’s hand. “He’ll… He’ll be fine. Let’s just head home.”

He could feel worry radiating from his friend. Technoblade recalled how much he cared about his son, though still didn’t want to stay to look for him. The voices had overwhelmed him, exhausted him.

He splashed an invisible potion on the floor between him and Phil, which broke the tension.

“We won’t have to worry about getting caught anymore, now.”

================================================================

About half an hour later, they both got home. “Tommy, we’re home!”, Phil shouted. He threw his coat in the cupboard, while Technoblade unbuttoned his mantle. When he finally took it off, he realized no response had come.

“Tommy? We’re home!” He climbed downstairs, and checked his room, to only find it to be empty.

“Phil? Is Tommy upstairs? I can’t find him.”

He heard Phil yell: “No, he isn’t upstairs either. Is he not home yet?”.

Technoblade didn’t feel right about this. First Ghostbur disappears, and then Tommy is nowhere to be found.

“Phil I-“, he started.

“Techno.” Phil interrupted him. They were now both downstairs, and his friend’s bright blue eyes shined with worry and panic. “We have to find them- This can’t be a coincidence, right? Right? We have to find them. We have to-“

“Phil! Look, chill out. I bet they’re both perfectly fine. If they don’t come back, we-“

_They’ll be dead. It’ll be all your fault. They’re probably somewhere, alone. Dying._

_Your fault._

_Your fault._

_Your fault._

_Your f-_

“We… We can go find them, then.” Technoblade shook his head. It ached. It was overwhelming, for the voices to be this loud. Oh, so loud. He usually _was_ able to control them. What changed?

================================================================

Ghostbur didn’t recall much.

_Friend. Where’s friend?_

Friend was Ghostbur’s most precious ‘possession’. He was his pet sheep, and was very _very_ important to him.

_Phil. Techno. Tommy._

“Wh- Where...?” Ghostbur blinked. “Where am-“, He paused and looked around. “I…?”

He noticed he was sitting on an unfamiliar bed, and in a dark area. He could see black walls surrounding him, that blocked him into a small space. There was a small window on the side, and a lamp hanging from the ceiling. The light coming from it was dim. A sound of confusedness and disbelief came from his throat.

“Hello?”, he shouted. “Is anyone- Is anyone here?”

Ghostbur heard muffled sounds, though didn’t know if he was imagining things again.

He’d been doing that a lot recently.

_Maybe you’re just having a vivid dream. Yeah, it’s that… Just get some sleep, it’ll all be fine._

And to that, he laid down once more, and closed his eyes in attempt of finding sleep.

Ghostbur opened his eyes, but didn’t find himself being back in his room. It hadn’t been a dream after all. He _was_ in this strange, dark place. Looking around, there didn’t really seem to be a way out. Though, he remained calm. The walls around him didn’t leave him with much space.

There was just place for the bed, and for him to just stand next to it. And so he did; He got up, and stretched his legs. His head was greeted by the lamp that was in the way of him being able to properly stand up. He moved closer to the wall, away from the lamp, and looked up. The ceiling was lower than most ones were.

_So, this definitely is meant to be some sort of trap._

He continued observing everything. The window above the bed was tiny, and had darkly stained glass. He jumped up and floated, before his head hit the ceiling. Flying above the bed, he peeked outside.

 _An ocean._ He could just see the coast, where a snowy village seemed to be situated. Things around wherever the fuck he was seemed sunny, though over there snow was falling, and a lot of it.

Maybe he was imagining it, but he swore he could see small figure moving. He tried to reach for them, but then immediately realized he wasn’t much like other ghosts.

// “Phil, I’m not like the other ghosts. they can teleport and fly and go through things. Not me, though, I can only float for seconds and melt in snow and rain.

I guess I deserve it. Alive-bur wasn’t really a good person, after all.”

Phil looked directly into his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Will. You’ll do great. Just keep writing books and giving away blue. Do what makes you happy.”//

He sniffed, and sat down again.

He was pretty sure he could hear _very_ faint screaming and banging. He got up again, and pushed his ear against the thick wall. “Hello?”, he said. “Whoever you are, are you alright?”

The sobbing and screaming wasn’t making him feel well, even if it was barely audible.

“Please stop. It’ll be okay, just talk to me!” He said, louder this time. Ghostbur left his pale grey hands on the wall and stared at it. “Please. You’ll be alright-“

The wall shook, and he fell down. He looked to his side, to see the wall opening up.

“Hello.”

The person greeting him looked familiar. He paused and stared at him. And then it got to him.

The smiley mask, then green hood, the shining and blood-stained armor.

Not only did he recognize them from earlier, but from even earlier.

// “Ghostbur, please give me the invites. I’ll pass them around for you. You can go take a walk.”

“But Dream, it’s snowing, I’ll mel-“

Dream had interrupted him.

“Just go, Ghostbur.”//

And he’d gone. Gotten lost, almost _melted_. Until he’d found Technoblade, Tommy and his father once more.

“Dream?”

For a moment no response came.

“Mhm. Hello, Ghostbur. I see you _do_ recognize me.”

“I do now.”, He said, unsteadily. He was weary for him, after everything Ghostbur remembered about him. He also just genuinely thought Dream was scary as shit.

“I apologize for taking you here. I gave you as much luxury as I possible could, though the cells _are_ quite small.”, He paused and looked around for a moment.

_Luxury?_ Ghostbur thought, looking at the lamp and the bed. _Whatever you say._

“If you’re wondering why you’re here, I’m afraid I can’t tell you just yet. All I can say is that your brother’s safe.”

Ghostbur could basically hear him smiling. This wasn’t good, at all.

“What did you do to Tommy?” Ghostbur narrowed his eyes, feeling protective of his brother.

Ghostbur was usually naïve, kind, and easygoing. Though when it came to his family possibly being in danger, he would always be protective and worried easily.

“Oh, Tommy’s _fine_. Don’t worry. He’s actually really close, so chill.” Dream smirked. He scratched his neck and looked around again. So did Ghostbur.

  
He noticed multiple black boxes scattered around the room, and one _giant_ entrance there. It looked terrifying.

Before he could look at much more, Dream spoke once more. “So, uh. I’ll be leaving now. Sam will bring you food later. Bye-“

“Wait- You’re leaving? Can I leave as well?”

Dream snorted with laughter. He almost started wheezing.

“Oh Ghostbur. Of course not.”

Dreams smile was just visible, as the wall closed again.

Ghostbur felt like this time, it was a good time to panic.

And so he did.

“TOMMY?!”

================================================================

Sobbing, wailing, screaming, Tommy desperately tried to get out somehow. Though after over a day of trying he knew it was pointless.

_What now?_

Now nothing. He couldn’t do anything. He was stuck, and there was nothing to do, and that was that.

For some hours, he thought he could sit through it. Just keep himself sane. But after a while it started getting to him. The being alone, the having nothing to do, the hunger he was getting, the exhaustion.

He’d been screaming for any help for a while, which’d made his throat soar. His head ached because of all the crying. He felt like he’d gone insane over the time he’d been here.

He just wanted to leave, to see his family, to be free again.

Tommy huddled into a corner, seeking sleep, He just wanted to get through the night, day, whatever time it was.

He had no access to any clock or even daylight, so he wouldn’t know.

Eventually, a soft poke woke him up. It was Sam; A tall redstone-worker with a large sticky note hung on his face, it had a creeper-face image on it. He seemed to use it as mask. People liked it, but Tommy just thought of it as odd.

“What do you want?”

Sam handed him a warm meal; soup with some bread next to it.

“Food.”

Tommy instantly felt more energetic, and started quickly consuming all of it.

“Thank you, Sam.” He looked up at the guy, speaking with raspy voice.

“Where am I? Can you let me out? Please?”

He started overwhelming him.

Sam backed up, looking nervous, but Tommy got up and followed him.

“Sam, please talk to me. I’m so alone. It’s so dark in here, please, Sam.”

As Sam kept backing out of the situation, Tommy kept pushing, until he physically couldn’t; his hands were still tied to the wall with a long chain, which left him to be stuck. He desperately turned around, his back to Sam, pulling the chains as much as he could. “Sam, please!” He shouted.

Sam spared him one last glance, and shook his head sadly. To that, the wall closed again.

“No. No. No, no, no, no, no. Not again. God, no. Please.”

The darkness was overwhelming.

“I don’t want to be alone again, please.” His voice shivered. “Don’t leave me, Sam.”

He was aware of the fact that Sam couldn’t hear him. That’d he’d probably left.

Tommy just didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to be alone.

Tears rolled from his face, onto the floor.

_You’re never getting out._

_You can’t do anything._

_Nobody wants to help you._

_This is your own fault._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

_You are alone._

================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 2000 (YES I KNOW SATISFYING, ISN'T IT??)
> 
> hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> my twitter is FinnHere_, updates about the new chapters will be announced there:)


	3. Many bad ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon Ranboo. Let’s go.” Dream said, waiting patiently.
> 
> Ranboo gulped.
> 
> “Alright, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! so idk thought this would be obvious but like hey don't repost this story on anywhere haha thank you:)
> 
> enjoy this chapter!

Phil woke up and sat up straight. Realizing it was day, he rushed out. He didn’t even put on his hat.

_Tommy. Wilbur._

He ran downstairs, to Tommy’s room, hoping to see him there. But when Phil got there, it was empty.

Tommy hadn’t come home. He never came home from doing stupid stuff in the snow.

Phil’s first instinct was to scream for Technoblade, but instead he ran upstairs to his and Ghostbur’s room, without waking him up. Just as with Tommy, Ghostbur wasn’t there. Only Technoblade was.

His sons weren’t there. He stumbled over to Ghostbur’s bed, and stared at it for some minutes.

His breathing became heavy.

“Will...”

His sons had disappeared. They’d never gotten home. He’d left them to die.

_It’s all your fault._

_You’re an awful father._

“Phil? You okay?” A sleepy voice came from behind him. Technoblade had woken up.

“Techno, they’re not here. Tommy, Wilbur. They aren’t… They’re not-”

Technoblade hurried to his side, and put his hand on Phil’s shoulder.

“Phil? Hey, relax; It’ll be okay- don’t worry.”

His voice stayed calm, though he was clearly radiating anxiety. Holding out his hand, he helped Phil up.

“Come on, it’s alright. We’ll..” His friend paused. “We- We’ll find them. Come on, we can get some potions ready and look for both of them.”

Phil looked up at him, and nodded briefly, forcing himself to stay calm.

“Alright, Techno. Thank you.”, He said. Phil was thankful of Technoblade, and how he managed to keep him calm somehow, _even_ with stuff like this happening. 

Technoblade went downstairs, and seemed to be brewing potions. Phil went downstairs as well, though, to the bathroom instead. He brushed his hair, washed his face, and changed into his normal clothes.

He inhaled deeply and put on his striped hat. _It’ll be fine. We’ll find them._

“We will.” He murmured, staring into the mirror.

================================================================

Ranboo looked around. He’d woken up next to an old, rotten tree, about an hour earlier. He didn’t remember what happened yesterday, but that wasn’t anything unusual. Ranboo forgot things often, especially in high-pressure situations.

He’d started picking apples to collect for Fundy, knowing he liked them, before he checked his memory book. It had everyone that was his friend in it, plus, everything important he _had_ to remember.

He started flipping through the pages, looking for anything related to Fundy.

‘ _Fundy is afraid of losing. So he chose a side that won’t lose._ ’

‘ _STAY AWAY:_

_Niki_

_Fundy_

_….._ ’

“Oh.” He breathed. He stared at the pages, before looking down at the basket of apples.

“Guess I’ll… Guess I’ll give them to Tubbo Instead.”

He picked up the basket, and stored away his book, before wandering around and attempting to find Tubbo.

Ranboo carried around some grass, as he did a lot. He found it comforting to carry some and then planting it back. Many endermen did. Ranboo himself was partially enderman, other part unknown.

He was still looking around for Tubbo, to then bump into him near a snow biome.

“Hi Ranboo!” He shouted.

Ranboo flinched, surprised, and responded. “Hey, Tubbo! How are you?”

“I’m doing great, actually. Building a new town!”

Those words made the hair on his neck stand up.

“Tubbo-? Are you sure that’s a good idea? After L’Manberg, you know-?”

His friend smiled optimistically. “Don’t worry, it isn’t like a government or anything. Just a home for me and Jack Manifold!”

“Oh. Okay.” He said, only being reassured slightly.

After some small-talk, Tubbo showed him ‘Snowchester’, his small snowy village.

  
Ranboo got shown around his house, the docks, and Jack’s house. There was only a big, stone building to be discovered by him.

“Tubbs, what’s in there?” He asked, not being able to help being curious.

Tubbo seemed to immediately look nervous and uncertain, as if he was unsure of how to answer.

“Look. You… Forget things, right? So, if I show you, you’ll forget?” He asked.

“Well, depends. I can’t guarantee- That at least unless I feel pressured-...”

Tubbo hesitated. “Welp, I hope you consider this something that’d make you feel pressured.”

He opened to the door, where they were greeted by big ‘WARNING’ signs, and explosives. Tons and tons of nukes and explosives.

“HOLY SHIT- Tubbo- what the hell. Wh- I thought you weren’t making a government here to prevent more wars, but then you make nukes? Tubbo-?”

“Look, look. We’re trying to make Snowchester independent, and, you know, incase Dream says no, as he does, we go ‘Ha-ha, yes. We have nukes.’. Great, isn’t it?”

“No. No. This isn’t right, you’ll only cause more problems by doing this, Tubbo.” Ranboo’s breathing got quicker, starting to properly realise what was actually in this room.

“Chillax! We probably won’t use them, big man.” Tubbo smiled, trying to show him not to worry. “Now, time to go. Make sure to not tell anyone in case you still remember.”

Ranboo basically got shoved out of the nuke-factory. The door closed infront of his face.

He hadn’t been able to give Tubbo the apples. He dropped the basket at the door and stumbled backwards. Turning around, he tore some grass from under the snow, and ran away from the stone building.

He ended up tripping over his own feet, and was bowed over on his knees, on the floor. He stared into the puddle that was partially ice and partially filled with snow.

He blinked at the face that didn’t seem quite as familiar as it should be.

Shaking his head quickly, he scrambled up.

He breathed in swiftly, to exhale whilst he started walking again.

After some time, he got back to a plains-biome. There wasn’t anyone there, though buildings were in the distance.

He gazed upon them from afar, as the sun slowly started setting.

“Ranboo! Nice to see you’re here.”

A voice he knew all too well sounded from behind him.

Ranboo turned around to be greeted by Dream.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you hated by everyone here?” Ranboo responded bitterly.

“Oh, now Ranboo. Don’t be so angry because I told everyone you were betraying them.” Dream paused, “After all, you still are.”

Ranboo’s heart skipped a beat.

_No. No, no, no, no-_

Everything came back to him. He’d blown up the community house, _he_ ’d helped Dream do all of the awful things that happened.

“Dream. No. No. We can’t do this here. We could be heard.” He panicked.

“Oh Ranboo, relax. Nobody’s around. But if you insist, why don’t we go to my base, and discuss this?”

Ranboo didn’t like thinking about the fact that he did all of those things, though he knew the safest thing to do was to stick with Dream.

Dream had kept the things Ranboo had done secret. I mean, why wouldn’t he if they were… working together.

Still, the only person that could really share the same amount trust with him as he could do with anyone, was Dream. Ranboo _had_ been betraying everyone. He had.

“C’mon Ranboo. Let’s go.” Dream said, waiting patiently.

Ranboo gulped.

“Alright, Dream.”

================================================================

Ghostbur had calmed down; he’d been looking outside, sleeping tons, and writing on the walls.

He usually wrote in books, though as he was still trapped in a cell there -obviously- weren’t any. The ghost was planning on asking for some he could write in, when the warden came to give him some food.

From his calculations, he’d been in here for about 10 hours, meaning he’d get his food any moment.

He still hadn’t forgotten about Tommy, but there wasn’t anything he could do. He was thinking about any possible way to get out, though he really didn’t think it was possible to, unless he managed to somehow sneak past the warden when the 'door' opened.

Whilst he was contemplating if he should even try to escape, the wall made a loud noise, and it opened.

“Warden Sam!” He’d met Sam in his cell once before, when he’d brought Ghostbur food about 6 hours ago.

“Hello Ghostbur. I got you some baked potatoes with steak.” Sam’s voice was calm.

“Thank you, Sam!” He said. “Hey, I was wondering if I could have some books I could write in; The walls are already pretty full…”

Ghostbur gestured to the scribbled walls with stories and song lyrics on them.

“Oh.” Sam replied. “Yeah, of course, I’ll see what I can do for you, Ghostbur.”

Ghostbur nodded gratefully. Suddenly his mind flew back to escaping to find out what happened to Tommy. Dream hadn’t been exact, but whatever he’d said had meant, it wasn’t good.

“Hey… Hey, Sam? Do you… Do you know what happened to my brother? You know, Tommy?”

Sam flinched. He stepped back from his ‘room’, and looked hesitative.

“I…”

Sam shook his head, choosing not to continue his sentence.

He looked into his eyes for one more moment, and then broke eye-contact.

And then the wall closed again.

_Oh fuck._

_Tommy._

================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 1490
> 
> hope you enjoyed:)
> 
> twitter is FinnHere_, updates about next chapter release dates will be tweeted there, along with other useless stuff!!


	4. Daisy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They put someone in the prison.”
> 
> “Heh? What- The prison? Who?” He asked. “When-?”
> 
> “Yeah, Ponk said he heard the gate open, what, a day, two days ago?”
> 
> “The prison, huh?” Tubbo replied.
> 
> That’s odd.
> 
> Really, really odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I FINALLY FINISHED IT.   
> i am SO sorry that this took so long, i got buried in school work
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

_Phil was sitting on a bench. He’d been watching his ‘apprentice’ spar with his son, Wilbur, in the snow. His ‘apprentice’, Technoblade, was only four years older than Wilbur, and they’d been getting along well._

_Phil had decided to raise him, when he’d been homeless. They’d found him huddled in a hollow tree, years and years ago._

_He’d taken him in, when Wilbur was nine and his youngest, Tommy, was only four._

_Now they’d been living in the snow, and been having a great, great times._

_About a year ago, Tommy had also found a small boy in a box, on the side of the road. His name was Tubbo, and truly, the two had been inseparable since Phil took him in; Tubbo was like a brother to Tommy, and he was honestly just like family to everyone._

_Phil hadn’t though he’d be able to be happier than he was in this exact moment;_ _Wilbur play-fighting with Technoblade, Tommy loudly chatting with Tubbo._

_The pointless messes they made, the colorful drawings, and the noisy late-night conversations with each other._

_// “Phil, Phil! Me and Tubbo found you a flower!” Wilbur shouted, putting his arms in the air to wave a daisy around. “Hey! I helped-” Tommy interrupted… //_

Though the memory was vague, it was still there. So were a lot of other ones.

_Tubbo and Tommy had followed their big brother Wilbur to the big city, to start their revolution._

_He was so proud of them. His boys. Only so young, both 16, following their role-model._

_// “Dad. Before we leave, we got you this, uh, daisy. It’s nostalgic, isn’t it? Just thought we’d give you a souvenir.” Wilbur smiled, Tommy and Tubbo by his side._

_“Thank you.” //_

_Even when Technoblade had left their humble estate, to help his sibling-like friends, Phil’s sons, through a war._ _P_ _hil had been so thankful of him; for him to help them out as soon as they got a letter from Will, which once again, had a daisy in it._

_// “We’re in deep, deep, shit, Phil. We got kicked, exiled, from L’Manburg._

_Tubbo’s with them._

_We need help, dad. Desperately._

_-Signed, Wilbur” //_

_And yes, even the last time Phil had seen his oldest son alive._

_// “Kill me, Phil, kill me. Look at them. They all want you to! KILL ME, PHIL.”_

_Heavy breathing, and a voice mad with chaos. //_

_And after everything, the happy memories, his sons leaving for adventure, the panic, and the pain; What Wilbur had in the pocket of his jacket, had been a dead daisy._

_================================================================_

Phil blinked. He snapped back to reality.

_Daisy._

He glanced back at the small white flower, which he’d been staring at, whilst waiting for Technoblade to finish preparing.

The flower, so tiny, so innocent, seemed to be looking at him menacingly.

Oh, if he could only go back to his happy family.

Oh, if, oh, if.

“Phil, are you ready to head out? I’ve got everything.”

He heard Technoblade’s voice from inside, and looked behind him.

Inhaling, he said: “I am.”

He exhaled.

“I’m ready.”

================================================================

Ranboo blinked.

_Where am I?_

He could see big black walls around him. He swiftly looked around, seeing Dream behind him.

“Come on, Ranboo. Keep walking.”

He’d blacked out again. “Dream, where are we?” He asked.

“Ranboo. Stop messing around. We’re in the prison, of course.” He said.

“Keep walking.” Dream repeated.

The prison.

_Oh God._

As said, Ranboo continued walking. _I’m in the prison with Dream. This can’t be good._

“I’m going to see Tommy, now. You can keep Ghostbur busy if you want. I don’t think it’d be a good idea for Tommy to see you.” Dream pressed a button, which opened the door to the main cells.

He nodded over to a black cube; no windows or doors in them. “Ghostbur’s in there.”

_Ghostbur? Why is he even in here?_

Ranboo wasn’t sure what the point of this was. He had no clue how long he had been with Dream, or why the hell he was here, having to talk to Ghostbur.

The wall in front of him moved aside, and he saw Ghostbur sitting on the bed in the cell, staring outside. As he seemed to hear him, Ghostbur turned around.

“Ranboo? Why… Why are you here?” He asked, clearly confused.

“Uh… I’m not- I’m not sure, actually.” Ranboo responded, equally confused.

He could hear a faint thud as Dream begun speaking to Tommy. He also noticed Sam standing near the exit.

Ghostbur’s voice sounded a bit hoarse when Ranboo payed attention to it.

“Can I speak to Sam? He promised he’d give me some extra books.”

He turned to look at Sam, and waved at him as a sign for him to come over.

Sam came over quickly, and Ghostbur immediately asked for his books.

“Oh, of course. Just empty ones or some to read as well?” Sam seemed to be trying to show some kindness.

“You have reading books? I’d love to have some- I mean I really don’t have anything else to do-” He looked around. “In here.”

Sam nodded and looked back at Ranboo. “Uh. Make sure he doesn’t run off while we pick out books? You can just follow me to the library now.” He walked back towards the exit door.

Ranboo quickly glanced at Ghostbur, and tilted his head, as in telling him to follow.

Ghostbur’s eyes lit up when they left his tiny cell. Ranboo felt bad for him, he didn’t have a clue of why the poor guy was here; he was just a ghost, innocent, right?

“How long have you been trapped in here?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe three days? More or less.” Ghostbur answered.

“Just like in that cell?” Ranboo let the words slip out of his mouth without thinking.

Ghostbur blankly looked at him for two seconds before answering. “Yeah- where else?”

Ranboo immediately regretted saying it; where else _would_ he have been. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry- I just don’t really get why I’m here. Probably about something Alivebur did. Though Dream hasn’t heard me out about how I’m not him- I genuinely don’t get it.”

“Oh.” Ranboo didn’t know how to react.

Sam paused in front of them.

“Guys, we’re here.”

================================================================

Though snow was only falling lightly, and most of it had flown off in the wind, there was a thick layer of snow on the floor. 

Tubbo’s feet had sunken deep into it, whilst he gazed over the horizon, at the sunrise.

It was early in the morning, still, but he’d been awoken by the sounds of singing birds and squeaking foxes.

Temperatures were still low, and Tubbo could see a cloud of hot air leaving his mouth as he exhaled.

He pulled his scarf over his nose, shivering.

He looked behind him; His newly built town was looking great. Cabins with a snowy aesthetic, his neighbours were excited about the grow of this new place, and his secret nukes were coming along perfectly.

“Morning.”

He heard a tired greeting.

“Ah, Jack Manifold! Good morning!”

Jack stood next to him and looked at the ocean.

“Have you heard yet?”

Tubbo looked up at him. “Heard what, Jack?”

“They put someone in the prison.”

“Heh? What- The prison? _Who?_ ” He asked. “When-?”

“Yeah, Ponk said he heard the gate open, what, a day, two days ago?”

“The prison, huh?” Tubbo replied.

_That’s odd._

_Really, really odd._

================================================================

Tommy slightly opened his eyes as piercing light came into the pitch-black room.

The wall had opened. He scrambled up, from laying on the floor, until he was sitting back against the wall.

A tall figure walked over to him, and menacingly towered over him.

“Hello, Tommy. How have you been?”

“Dream.”

Tommy ignored Dream’s question. “How long has it been?”

Dream said: “About four days?”, whilst looking upwards. His smile was visible from that angle, his mask only covering his face from nose-above.

  
“Do you ever get tired of smiling?” He asked bitterly.

Dream abruptly looked back down. “No. I-”

“Is it too fun watching other suffer to stop smiling?” Tommy interrupted. He was aware that he’d lashed out at Dream about this exact thing before, but he didn’t care much.

He felt exhausted. He’d been spending most of his time sleeping, but that didn’t change anything. Sleeping on the hard floor didn’t make sleeping that great.

Dream sighed. “You don’t ever stop about this, do you?”

Tommy’s eye got caught by movement behind Dream. He first noticed Sam exiting, to be followed by Ranboo.

_Ranboo? What the fuck is_ he _doing here?_

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed someone else. Ghostbur was there. Walking alongside Ranboo.

_Wilbur. Wilbur!_

Tommy pushed himself to stand up, legs trembling. “Will-!” He managed to force out, stumbling forwards, but was caught by Dream when tripping over his own unsteadiness.

“Oh, poor child. You can’t have anything go your way, can you?” A laugh sounded.

Dream pulled away his arm, leaving Tommy to tumble back again, against the wall.

“Goodbye for now. Sam will get you food later, I think.”

The wall closed, and left him in the pitch-black again.

A whisper left his mouth, barely audible.

“Wilbur.?”

================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 1533
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> a fifth chapter will be out by the end of the week, so look out for that!!
> 
> (updates and other random stuff will be on my twitter => FinnHere_)


	5. Lava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What-?”
> 
> Why is Tubbo-?
> 
> It doesn’t matter. You- Dream. You have to find a way to stop it. You can’t tell anyone, though. If they find out what you did- Oh god.
> 
> Why can’t anything just go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LAST NOTES WAS A LIE, THIS WAS NOT OUT BY THE END OF THE WEEK-
> 
> i got writers block for a day or two and then a bunch of headaches came
> 
> but here it is, so enjoy!!:)

_“Jaaaack!”_

“C’mon now Tubbo, we won’t get to the prison if you keep getting stuck in the berry bushes!”

Tubbo whined, irritated. “But they’re _everywhere_!”

“Tubbo! Stop complaining already!” Jack looked over his shoulder, where Tubbo was still struggling to get through the berry bushes.

When they finally got out of the snow biome, away from the berry bushes, the pace was faster; they made it to the prison in no time.

It was huge, tall black walls with only one way in: via the nether portal.

“I don’t think we’re going to find any way in, unless we get Sam’s permission, and I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” Tubbo said.

“Aw, Tubbo don’t be like that! We’ll find a way to find out whoever the fuck’s in there.”

“Eeh. I really don’t think we’ll get in- it’s a prison, if you can’t get out you can’t just get in, can you.?”

Jack stayed confident. “We can at least try to get in somehow-”

“No, you can’t. You haven’t been granted permission to visit the prison, so you can’t go in,” a voice sounded. “Nor can you try.”

It was Sam.

Tubbo turned around to see the tall guard stand behind him and Jack.

“Sorry, Sam. We were- We tried- we’re trying to figure out, uh, who got put in the prison- but since you’re here- uh-” Tubbo stambled, before Jack backed him up; “Who’s in the prison, Sam?

“Afraid that’s classified, boys. Now please leave the prison terrain.” His gaze stayed on them as they looked at each other unsurely.

“Boys.” He repeated, as if warning them.

Tubbo glanced at Jack, before stepping back and nodding at Sam.

“Come on, Jack- Let’s leave.”

================================================================

(earlier)

A huge room, ceiling tall, was filled with massive planks on the wall; them being filled with books.

Ghostbur audibly gasped; it was beautiful. The library was so pretty, so rustic-looking. Old, yes, but magnificent.

“Sam! This is amazing- Why’d you build this in the prison…?” Ranboo said, seeming amazed.

“Well, I mean most shelves over here are filled with empty books, for prisoners to write in. Others are, well, books for them to read- People are here for a reason, but that doesn’t mean they should be forced to stare at walls for hours, and hours on end.” He responded.

“Then why am _I_ here, Sam?” Ghostbur asked quietly. He reached into his pocket, to hold some blue, only to find his pockets to be empty.

_Right._

He’d forgotten about the fact that all his items had been taken from him.

“I’m afraid I can’t say, Wil- Ghostbur.”

“Why not?” He responded immediately. Looking down at the ground, he clenched his fists in his pockets, where his blue used to be.

“Ghostbur- I’ve been ordered not to.” Sam said, looking at him. “W-”

Ghostbur could feel his nails in his hand palms.

“By who? Aren’t you the boss around here? Is it Dream?” Sudden anger went through him. “Why Dream? What power’s he got over you- Why does he want me here? Why-”

As nails pierced his skin, his eyes watered. A wave of emotion came over him. He burst into tears. They made his cheeks tingle. Ghostbur suppressed a screech as the tingling turned into a burning sensation.

Ranboo put his hand on his shoulder and worriedly murmured comforting words to him.

“Ghostbur, look. I can’t tell you- Come on, y- do you want to pick some books still, or would you rather go back?” Sam said, tone softening.

Ghostbur tried to not let any more tears flow down to avoid the burning; water made him melt, apparently tears did too.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he shook his head determinedly.

“I’ll pick some books now. Otherwise, the trip here would be a waste.”

The burning turned back into slight tingling, and he begun to calm down. He caught Ranboo unsurely shrugging at Sam; Ranboo was pitying him.

He lifted his feet from the ground and floated over to the bookshelves. He felt drained. Most of the time, Ghostbur’s emotions were muffled by the blue. It now being gone, he was going to have to start dealing with how people normally dealt with their feelings.

Scanning the bookshelves, he ended up picking some books about history, plants, psychology and some random fiction book.

After about half an hour they left, and they arrived in the main chamber with cells again.

Sam walked over to Dream for a short conversation, one that they just couldn’t hear. Ranboo looked at Ghostbur, who was sitting on his bed now.

“I’m sorry.” Ranboo broke the silence.

“Why?” Ghostbur looked up at the tall enderman.

“I- I feel bad for you. Having to be here- you’re just- you haven’t done anything wrong and-”

Ranboo seemed genuinely distressed over the fact that Ghostbur was in here.

“Ranboo. It’s not your fault. You don’t have to feel bad, nor feel sorry. I’ll be fine, so please.”

Ranboo made eye-contact with him briefly.

“Please don’t worry.”

Eye-contact broke as Ranboo nodded swiftly.

“Ranboo! Let’s go.” Dream’s voice shouted, and Sam walked over.

They said their final goodbyes, and both Ranboo and Dream left. And the wall closed up.

And, again, came the darkness.

================================================================

Ranboo and Dream exited the prison, yet Ghostbur’s words couldn’t leave his head.

_“Ranboo. It’s not your fault.”_

_But what if it is my fault? I’m with… With Dream- I’m. I’ve been working with him, I- What if it_ is _somehow my fault that Ghostbur’s in here?_

“Alright, Ranboo. Goodbye.” Dream said. They were outside of the prison, and Dream was leaving.

“Goodb-” The word didn’t leave his mouth fully.

_Why even_ am _I working with him? Why? I’m aware it’s me talking to him in my enderwalk, but why can’t I bring myself to stop as soon as I snap out of it? Why?_

His gaze went over the big field that laid behind Skeppy’s huge mansion.

He noticed two figures standing there, Sam in front of them.

“How did he-?”

He looked back at the prison, and back at Sam.

_How the hell did he get there so quick?_

He snuck closer to them, and then noticed; Tubbo and Jack Manifold were talking to Sam.

Then, they both seemed to walk away from Sam.

“What-?”

_Why is Tubbo-?_

_It doesn’t matter. You- Dream. You have to find a way to stop it. You can’t tell anyone, though. If they find out what you did- Oh god._

_Why can’t anything just go right?_

_================================================================_

Dusk arrived rather quickly.

Ranboo had been arguing with himself all afternoon. He’d come to the conclusion that he needed somewhere to stay. L’Manberg was gone, and he hadn’t made an effort to find somewhere new to live.

He couldn’t keep going to sleep next to the same, old, half-rotten tree.

He sighed. Ranboo’d been wandering all over the central part of the Dream SMP, just wondering about everything. At a certain point, he arrived at the main nether-portal.

He looked back.

_There isn’t a place for me here,_ he thought, bitter. _Most of the people here don’t even like me, they wouldn’t even_ think _of helping me when I told them about the Dream thing._

Not that he would even start thinking about telling anyone. Not now, not when he had nobody he could really trust.

He _could_ trust Tubbo. But Tubbo being on Tommy’s side, fully, he wouldn’t. No, Ranboo couldn’t.

He turned his head back to the portal, and stepped in.

The first things he was greeted by were warm temperatures, red tinted colors, and arguing.

_Arguing?_

He looked up at the path in front of him.

A tall piglin-hybrid and a coated man with a striped hat were arguing.

_Technoblade, Phil._

Then silence came. They both looked aside, right at him.

Ranboo’s eyes widened; he set his foot back, on the edge of the portal. He stuttered out vague words.

“I- Techno- Phil- I’m sorry- I-”

Backing up, he went through the portal, and stumbled back even further; still in the nether, not having teleported.

He shivered, terrified. These were the same guys that blew up an entire nation. Technoblade twice.

Even though he hadn’t quite disagreed with Techno when he had, he was still scared of what he could possibly do. He was still stammering words, and clumsily backing away, until his foot stood on air instead of floor.

He glanced back to see lava coming closer to him.

No. _He_ was getting closer to the lava.

He’d stepped back too far, and had stumbled off the edge of the Nether Hub.

Realizing what was happening, he yelped, reaching up with his arms.

Without luck.

================================================================

A sigh sounded.

“I’m sorry, Phil. I really don’t know where else they could be. We could ask around though. But I think if we do so, we should wait until tomorrow. People won’t be happy if we still go asking now, it’s almost completely dark.”

Phil looked at Technoblade. “I know, Techno. I just- I feel guilty for not having done anything earlier- like we just left them to come back, not even thinking about where they could’ve been.”

“I know. But what’s done is done, you know? We- We can’t change what we did then, now. “

Technoblade replied softly, putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder.

He was grateful for Techno’s comfort, how little it might’ve been, he was still grateful for it.

Phil’s emotions kept growing inside of him, whilst they traveled home. Once on the main nether-path, Techno spoke. “Do you miss them?”

“Do I miss them? Of course I do-” Phil said, thinking it would’ve been self-evident. “They’re my sons, Techno- Don’t you? You grew up with them!” Slight anger sounded near when he finished speaking.

“I- I mean, it’s not that I don’t, I was just asking-”

He sighed, forcing his anger to calm. He wasn’t purposefully getting mad at his friend, he was just stressed, and wanted his sons back at home; safe and well.

Technoblade fake-coughed. Phil looked up at him, and then looked to the side, where Technoblade was looking. Ranboo was standing right outside of the portal, a couple of meters away from them.

Ranboo stammered out some inaudible words, and stumbled backwards. Fear was visible in his eyes, and he was shivering.

Phil opened his mouth to speak but didn’t even get the chance to.

The enderman kept backing away, until he eventually set foot where no floor was.

Phil jolted forwards, and Ranboo let out a short, high-pitched scream, as the part of him that wasn’t standing on anything, pulled him into the air between the Nether Hub and the lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 1781
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!! :D
> 
> (updates and other random stuff will be on my twitter => FinnHere_)


	6. Can't quite remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo found himself to be happier than he’d been in ages; no more wars, no more worries, no signs of Dream since… a while.
> 
> He did miss Tommy; they hadn’t spoken in a while.
> 
> /Maybe I should visit him.
> 
> Yeah, I’ll visit him soon. It’ll be great./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO IT'S HERE!!
> 
> enjoy!! :]

_Faint noises sounded._

_Everything was faint._

_He couldn’t quite figure out what was happening._

_It was as if his body was moving, without him moving it._

_He could feel a piece of paper resting in his hand. Or could he?_

_Was there really anything? Or was he dreaming, imagining, hallucinating?_

_The white, blurry color quickly changed into a more brown-tinted blur. He could feel the piece of paper, it seeming to be a note, leaving his hand._

_In less than a second, he was back in a white area, purple spots surrounding him._

================================================================

_:)_

================================================================

Ranboo blinked.

_Where am I?_

================================================================

Tubbo was working on the nukes in his lab. He’d been struggling with this one thing for over an hour, and he was getting pretty tired of it.

He got up, took off his safety-goggles and hung his lab-coat over his chair.

Grabbing his scarf, and buttoning up his warm jacket, he quickly exited the building. 

He was immediately greeted by cold temperatures, and soon enough also snowflakes covered his hair.

A smile spread across his face when he looked at the snow-covered forest. It was gorgeous.

When he turned around the corner, and walked to the other side of the building, he gazed over the partially frozen ocean. The sun was setting; it hurt his eyes to look at it.

He covered his eyes with his arm, and quickly ran to his house.

Tubbo found himself to be happier than he’d been in ages; no more wars, no more worries, no signs of Dream since… a while.

He did miss Tommy; they hadn’t spoken in a while.

_Maybe I should visit him._

_Yeah, I’ll visit him soon. It’ll be great._

================================================================

His heartbeat seemed to stop for some seconds. Phil was sat on his knees, bowed over the edge of the platform, staring at Ranboo fall down the long distance between the Nether Hub and the lava.

He looked terrified; tears were streaming down the enderman-hybrid’s face, him being clearly overwhelmed and panicked.

Phil could hear loud, rapid footsteps behind him. A flash of red went by him; Technoblade’s cape waved behind him as he jumped off of the platform.

Stunned, Phil yelped.

In the span of a couple of seconds, Technoblade managed to get down to Ranboo’s height, slam into his side, and getting him over to the dead-looking netherrack floor by throwing a pearl.

Sudden relief felt like a wave flowing over him.

Ranboo and Technoblade were alright.  
  


================================================================

Ranboo’s heart raced.

As he panted, overwhelmed, he locked eyes with Phil who was looking over the edge, having wanted to grab Ranboo.

_This is it. I’m dead. The lava’s gonna kill me._

He felt a sudden impact in his side and gasped loudly.

A grunt sounded, and he realized Techno’d jumped down to help him. The sound of an enderpearl sounded, and within a second, he was on the shore of the lava-lake.

He breathed quickly, and panicked, while Techno was attempting to ex- and inhale calmly.

“You’re welcome.” The piglin murmured, getting up.

Reality hitting Ranboo, he wiped his face with his sleeve, and stared at the lava that wasn’t more than two meters away from him. If Technoblade hadn’t jumped after him, that’s where he’d be right now.

In the lava.

_Holy cow._

Technoblade cleared his throat, and held out his hand to Ranboo.

The enderman blinked, then nodded, and grabbed his hand to get back up.

“Thank you.” He breathed, his heart only now beginning to go back to beating in normal pace.

“It’s not a big deal.” Techno said, looking around instead of making eye-contact. He got an enderpearl out of his pocket, and handed it to Ranboo.

“Come on.”

Ranboo nodded at him quickly and then threw the pearl up at the Nether Hub. They both teleported to near Phil, who jumped up, clearly still shocked by the whole happening.

“What just happened? Are you alright Techno?” His voice sounded concerned, looking at him from head to toe, as if looking for scratches.

“I’m fine Phil, don’t worry.” He said, stepping back from Phil.

As Techno denied Phil’s attention, the blonde turned to Ranboo.

“And you? Are _you_ alright?”

Ranboo nodded quickly. “I’m fine, just some bruises and a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Great.” Phil looked up into Ranboo’s eyes, before Ranboo quickly looked away.

“So, why’d you… Why’d you get so panicky and… you know?” 

Ranboo gulped. “I just assumed since L’Manberg and everything I thought uh. You guys wouldn’t be so friendly.”

Technoblade responded for Phil. “Well, I mean you’ve been pretty neutral and we told you to look for safety on doomsday so- Nothing to worry about, really.” Technoblade said.

It hadn’t really come to Ranboo’s mind. He guessed he’d forgotten.

“That’s not really the first thing that came to mind, sorry. I guess I panicked and slipped.” Ranboo looked at both of them briefly. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Techno.”

“As said, it’s all good.”

“So, what were you up to before that, Ranboo?” Phil asked, seeming curious.

Ranboo gulped.

“I’m looking for a home.” For a second he thought he’d said it out loud. But when Phil kept looking at him expectantly, he stumbled over his words.

“Uhm… I was… Uh. Looking for a place to… Uh.”

_Be honest. For once. Please. Trust him; he’ll be able to keep you safe, they’ve done nothing to purposefully hurt you. Do they even care about everything with Dream?_

_No, stupid. Stupid. Don’t trust him. You can’t trust anyone._

“Ranboo?”

He’d zoned out.

Ranboo shook his head swiftly. “I’m. I’m looking for a place to stay. Since L’Manberg I haven’t made an effort to look for a home and… I was going to look for a safe place. Away from people.”

He exhaled. His eyes rested on Phil, until his skin began itching uncomfortably, and he had to look away.

“Aw, mate! I’m sure you could live near us- We live far away from everyone, and if you need a safe place, y’know-” Phil began.

“Phil, Phil-” Technoblade interrupted, voice seeming uncertain. “You have to remember; he _was_ with the butcher army- who tried to murder me, remember?”

Ranboo felt immediate guilt. “I’m sorry. I got pushed around then. I- I didn’t want to hurt you. I used to let myself get pushed around a lot but I- I promise I’m over it. I’ve changed. I’m done.”

_I_ am _done with it._

“Lying to yourself, are you?”

Ranboo’s heart skipped a beat as he heard Dream’s voice. Of course Dream wasn’t here. Of course he was imagining it.

_I’m not lying I’m not- Dream’s not- I’m-_

Phil’s voice brought him back to the real world. He’d missed Technoblade and Phil’s conversation.

“Alright, Ranboo, if you want, you’re welcome with us.”

“Uh. Sure, I guess. I really don’t have any other options. Thank you by the way-” he added rapidly. “Nobody’s offered to allow me to live near them before, so I appreciate it.”

Technoblade impatiently looked at them. “Let’s go. You can temporarily sleep in a bed with the dogs, until we find you a better place.” He said. “Or until we make you a house.”

Ranboo nodded eagerly.

“I’m ready to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 1120
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> (updates and other random stuff will be on my twitter => FinnHere_)


	7. Endless ticking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t like L’Manberg.
> 
> Tubbo was able to decide what happens to Snowchester.
> 
> /I’m the leader here. Not Jack Manifold, not Quackity, not fucking Fundy either.
> 
> I’ll show them./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o
> 
> :OOOOO
> 
> IT'S HERE. 
> 
> ENJOY!

****

The air felt thin and cold. Snow slowly fell from the sky, and made the thick layer of it on the floor even thicker. 

There were some clouds, though they were barely visible, the sky being almost pitch-black. 

The sounds of someone going through a nether-portal sounded. 

Ranboo had calmed down a lot, and was now pretty excited to live with Technoblade and Phil. They’d been the only people to offer him shelter since L’Manberg.

He’d been becoming more aware of things, now that the shock had drifted away.

He paid attention to the landscape now; it was beautiful, truly. He could feel the air on his skin. Something he also noticed, was the slight ache on his cheeks.

It’d become less worse, though he couldn’t remember how much it’d ached when he’d just been rescued.

He assumed the cause of it was his tears; his biology wasn’t the best for water, or tears in this case.

Ranboo’d been insecure about the scars on his face for a while, and now it’d probably only look worse.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “So where exactly do you guys live?”

Phil took a quick glance at him, before continuing to walk ahead. “Just over that hill!” He said.

He jumped and threw an enderpearl, being followed by Technoblade who trident-ed from a puddle.

Ranboo gulped, and quickly ran after them, clumsily throwing a pearl as well. When he finally arrived, he was greeted by a cozy-looking home, with a very… not-so-cozy-looking building next to it.

Hearing barking come from it, he expected that to be the kennel they mentioned earlier.

“Alright Ranboo, we’ll set you up with a bed of some sorts in there”, Phil’s eyes rested on the kennel, “for now. We can make you something better sometime soon. Me and Techno’ve got other things to worry about now, though.”

Ranboo nodded.

Phil went inside of the house, and after what seemed to be some minutes of looking around, he came back outside with a sleeping bag.

“Thank you!” Ranboo said gratefully. He got handed the sleeping bag, and was wished goodnight by his now-neighbors.

Ranboo opened the door and was greeted by at least 2 dozen of dogs. They all joined around to sniff his legs, so he quickly closed the door so none could escape.

He laughed awkwardly, seeing all of the furry animals. “W- There’s so many!” He exclaimed.

When they all settled down, he rolled out his sleeping ag on a slightly elevated area in a corner.

The enderman-hybrid felt a bit weird, being in a building with purely dogs. He didn’t _mind_ , it was much better than the rotten tree. It was warm, and he could make it cozy!

He took off his blazer, and used it as covers.

_Better than nothing._ He continued to tell himself.

He yawned. _Better than nothing._

And soon enough, everything went dark, and he fell asleep.

================================================================

He felt suffocated.

It was so dark.

So lonely.

He just wanted to leave.

But all he could hear was a stupid fucking clock that he couldn’t even reach.

_Tick._

_Tock._

================================================================

“Goodnight, Ranboo!”

Phil closed the door behind him, and hung his coat over the chair.

“He’s not that bad, now is he Techno? I’m sure he’s fine.” He said to the piglin, who’d already climbed upstairs.

“Mate-” Phil paused as he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He looked around, then looked back at it.

Picking it up, he noticed it was folded, and opened it.

_// Missing Tommy already?_

_Meet me at the community house, tomorrow evening, on the thirtieth, will you?_

_:) //_

Phil stared.

“What the fuck.”

Breathing became heavier, and heartbeat went quicker.

_“Techno!”_

“Heh?” His friend’s voice sounded, as his head peeked from the ceiling.

“Techno- I think-” Phil felt sick. “I think Dream’s got Tommy.”

================================================================

_Tick._

_Tock._

================================================================

Tubbo woke up again.

He went upstairs, to the main floor, and had breakfast. He noticed it was quite early; Jack probably wouldn’t be up yet.

He got dressed properly and looked in the mirror. The ram-hybrid brushed his hair, and took a look at his tiny horns.

He quickly covered it with hair again, and went to his cupboard. Grabbing his coat, he quickly put it on, and put on his winter boots.

He eagerly went outside. Squeaks was waiting for him outside. The fox looked up at the boy, and Tubbo pressed his hand against Squeaks’ head.

His smile widened as the fluffy creature’s tail wagged.

He giggled, hunched down, and hugged the fox.

Then getting up, Tubbo once again gazed over the ocean. He felt like trying to stand on the ice.

It looked thick enough, so why not?

He carefully put one foot on the slippery ice, and soon enough he put his other foot on it as well, balancing perfectly.

He turned around and looked back at Snowchester. His legs became unsteady, so he quickly hopped back onto the shore.

“Hey Tubbo!” A not-so-familiar voice sounded.

He looked up, and saw Foolish.

“Oh, _hey-_ ” Tubbo quickly looked around him.

Nobody but him, Jack and Ranboo knew about this place.

“Uh- Why are you here, Foolish? How do you even- know about this place?” He asked.

“Oh!” Foolish’s voice sounded energetic. “Jack Manifold invited me to live here!”

“He- He did now? Ah.”

_What the hell? Jack invited him to live here-?_

“Great, we’re neighbors now, I guess! Welcome to Snowchester.”

“Thank you!” Foolish said. “I’ll leave you be now. I’ve got some more decorating to do so, I’ll be on that now! Bye Tubbo!”

“When the fuck did Jack become boss of this- village?” Tubbo muttered under his breath.

No. He wasn’t planning on letting himself get pushed around again.

Not again.

This isn’t like L’Manberg.

Tubbo was able to decide what happens to Snowchester.

I’m _the leader here. Not Jack Manifold, not Quackity, not fucking Fundy either._

_I’ll show them._

================================================================

****

_Tick._

_“Oh, poor child.”_ A maniac laugh sounded in his head.

_“You can’t have anything go your way, can you?”_

_Tock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //word count: 1010
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> this was more of a laid-back chapter, though i think the next couple of chapters should make it a bit more interesting! :)
> 
> so yeah that's about it!!
> 
> (updates and other random stuff will be on my twitter => FinnHere_)


End file.
